Three Rivers Season 2
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: My interpretation of the second season of Three Rivers. Begins exactly where the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

Andy smiled as he observed Kuol and his colleagues celebrate Kuol's transplant. Of course Andy was thrilled that Kuol had received his new heart, but at the same time, he would miss Kuol being around Three Rivers. He would miss their late night conversations about baseball, rock bands, football, and _Star Trek_.

"Andy, your cake," said Pam handling him a giant slice.

"Thank you," he said taking it from her.

"Okay, I know this occasion is a call for celebration, but all of you also have lives to save," said Sophia. She was always the practical doctor keeping everyone in line.

"Oh come on, one more slice!" said David taking a second piece of cake.

"You and your sweets," said Ryan shaking his head. David smirked as he took a bite.

And touched Kuol's shoulder and said, "I'll check on you later." Andy left the room and started down the hall.

"Andrew." Andy stopped short when he heard his full name. That meant it could only be one person.

"Luc," said Andy turning around to face him.

"I take it the surgery was successful?" asked Luc.

"Very successful," said Andy.

Luc nodded, "Well I have other patients to attend you so if you'll excuse me,"

David threw his cake plate away and headed down the hall and headed to the locker room to change and head home for the evening. He found Miranda coming from the locker rooms as he was entering, "Hey Miranda," he smiled.

"David," said Miranda walking past him.

"Hey, do you have any plans tonight?" asked David.

"Just a date with wine and Netflix," she chuckled lightly.

"Did you want to go out tonight? You know to celebrate Kuol's transplant?" he asked.

"Just the two of us?" asked Miranda surprisingly.

"Yeah, I mean as friends," said David.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Primanti Bros in a few minutes," she said.

David was stunned by her response. He had been trying to go somewhere just the two of them for years and she had always turned him down.

"See you then," he said.

Andy came up behind David and asked, "Are you finally getting somewhere with her?"

"No," lied David turning around to face Andy, "I mean I haven't been trying."

"The whole hospital knows you're trying David," said Andy, "But Miranda is definitely a hard catch."

"Yeah," chuckled David, "But for some reason, I've always liked that about her."

Sophia entered Harold Estes's hospital room, "Mr. Estes."

Harold looked up from the book he was reading, "Is my doctor coming to say good night?"

Sophia chuckled lightly, "Yes that and we have some of your test results back. No more tumors, and assuming all of your vitals remain stable, you should be able to go home in a day or two."

"Well that's good news. I think I'll be putting in my retirement announcement with the Army after my last deployment," said Harold.

Sophia smiled, "Well I'm sure the Army has appreciated your service to our country."

"And when I get out, we can talk about that dinner together," Harold said.

Sophia didn't say anything but suppressed a smile, "Good night Harold."

"Good night Sophia," he said.

Detective Rena Yablonski arrived home from the police station and laid her keys and badge on the dining room table. She changed into sweat clothes and attempted to figure out what she wanted for dinner. She looked in the fridge but found nothing she wanted so she decided to order take out Chinese food. She looked for the menu on the coffee table and then her eyes stopped at the infamous picture, the picture of her and Andy on their wedding day. They both looked so happy and so in love. She teared up a little to think that this was the man whom she had known since she was five years old. The one she had lost and then gained and then lost again. He was her high school sweetheart, her best friend, her baby, her everything.

Rena picked up the phone to call the Chinese restaurant but hesitated before dialing a number. The phone began to ring, "Please pick up," she whispered to herself.

 _"_ _Hello,"_ the voice answered.

"Hey," she said hesitantly, "I was just thinking about you and wanted to make sure you were okay."

 _"_ _Yeah of course, I had a great day,"_ he said.

Rena smiled slightly to herself, "I was going to get some take out Chinese, I was wondering did you want some General Chaos chicken?"

There was silence on the other end before the voice said, _"Yeah. Maybe you could stop by and we could, you know, have dinner together."_

Rena breathed nervously and said, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

 _"_ _Okay,"_ he said. Rena was about to hang up when she heard him say, _"I love you so much Rena."_

Rena hung up the phone. It was too painful to think about right now. She looked back at the wedding portrait and said, "I love you too Andy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Abbott," said Sophia coming into the computer station.

"Dr. Jordan," said Ryan.

"Just wanted to come and check up on Mr. Estes's records before giving him his release papers," said Sophia grabbing Harold's medical file and walking to his room. She knocked on his door before entering, "Mr. Estes?"

Harold turned away from the TV screen and looked at Sophia, "Hey doctor. Is something up?"

"Yes, but this is good news. I hold in my hands your release papers. All I need is for someone to be able to drive you home," said Sophia happily.

Harold nodded and said, "I guess I can't drive myself home."

"Mr. Estes, you were brought here in an ambulance," reminded Sophia.

"Yeah, I know, I just…" he trailed off for a moment, "I really don't have anyone. My parents are gone, no wife, no kids."

"Maybe someone in your unit can drive you home," said Sophia.

Harold nodded at the suggestion, "I'll call one of them and see if anyone is available."

Sophia rubbed his shoulder, "I'll check on you later Mr. Estes."

Rena picked up the Chinese food and drove to the hotel across from Three Rivers. She hadn't ever been to Andy's hotel room yet somehow she knew what number his room was: 518. She smiled to herself knowing that Andy's hotel room number was the same as their anniversary date: May 18, 1996. She hadn't seen Andy outside of Three Rivers since their separation. She pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a few moments thinking to herself about the situation. Even though they were separated, she loved Andy more than life itself.

Rena headed into the building and waited for the elevator, "Okay Rena Michelle Yablonski, no matter how much your hormones and emotions take over, you cannot sleep with him," she whispered to herself. She knocked on the door and he answered a few seconds later, "Hi," she smiled softly.

"Hey," Andy said. He stepped aside and let her into the room.

"So…" Rena began, "How are you?"

"Well Kuol got his new heart," said Andy.

"Good," Rena nodded. She knew Detective Sandefer was going after Andy to seize the money for Kuol's transplant. At work, she had to be on law enforcement's side, but she was secretly rooting for Andy and Kuol.

"How have you been?" asked Andy.

Rena set the food down on the coffee table, "Fine," she answered, _"I miss you terribly,"_ she thought.

Andy and she gazed at each other for a few moments. Andy took a deep breath and said, "I miss you Rena."

It was too overwhelming. She couldn't take it anymore. Rena ran towards Andy and let her lips plummet against his. Kissing him felt so good, so natural. Andy's tongue slid against her lips and she glady let it into her mouth, "I miss you too Andy. So much," she breathed.

Andy ran his fingers through her long, brown hair he loved so much. Rena knew she should stop herself, but she just couldn't. She needed Andy, her best friend since she was five, her high school sweetheart, the love of her life. She could feel against her abdomen that Andy also wanted her, "Are you sure you want this?" asked Andy.

Rena nodded quickly, "Yes." They both laid down on the bed and quickly began to undress. Rena sighed when she felt Andy's hands at her breasts and he did everything he normally did when they made love. He remembered exactly how to please her.

Andy positioned himself and said, "Um, I just realized I don't have any condoms. Is that okay?"

Rena didn't care if they were protected or not at this point. She needed Andy and she needed him now! "Go hard," she whispered. Andy did as instructed and eventually they were both yelling out in harmony, just as they used to do. Andy rolled onto his back and they both took deep, satisfied breaths. The estranged couple stared at the celling for a few moments before Rena asked something she had been worried about, "Was it still good for you?"

Andy rolled over and kissed her again, "It was just as amazing as our wedding night."

Rena couldn't help but smile. She knew she should get up and go home but all she wanted was to stay in Andy's arms. And so that's what she did.

David pulled up in front of Primanti Bros. and he knew Miranda was there since her car was out front. He walked into the restaurant and found Miranda sitting at the bar. He sat down next to her and ordered a beer and some wings. He turned towards Miranda and said, "So it was great to see Kuol get his transplant."

"Yeah it was," said Miranda, "I'll miss seeing him on a daily basis though."

"You okay?" asked David. Miranda seemed cold, even for her.

"Just heard the news recently about Dr. Bovell staying until Dr. Robinson comes back," she said bitterly taking a swig of her beer.

David nodded understandingly, "Take it you really don't want to remember that night."

"It was a night of alcohol and poor decisions David, and I never want to make that same mistake with anyone again," said Miranda, "One of the reasons I rarely go out alone with anyone."

"Really never?" asked David surprisingly.

"Maybe Andy," said Miranda, "You know someone who's married so I wouldn't accidently sleep with him."

David took a few bites of chicken wings and contemplated on whether or not to ask his next question. He decided to anyway, "So you've never thought about marriage? And kids?"

Miranda sighed, "Of course I've thought about it. But then I think about the long hours I work and the amount of time I spend at the hospital. And then I also see all the trouble Andy and Rena are going through right now and I just feel being a transplant and being a wife and mother don't really go hand in hand for me. I don't want a husband and kids that I ignore. And I figure if the medical field wanted us to have a spouse, they would've issued us one in med school."

David chuckled lightly at her joke, "I don't think the medical field cares whether or not you have a spouse and kids."

"Just saying, I don't think I'd have time for all three," said Miranda lightheartedly. The two surgeons soon turned their attention to the Pirates game before saying goodbye and parting ways.

"Tell me what we've got?" asked Lisa as they rolled the patient into the emergency room.

"Patient is Jason Benson, 46 year old male, collapsed after a two mile run, he's been complaining of chest pain and shortness of breath," informed the paramedic. Sophia ran into the E.R. and followed Lisa into one of the rooms.

"Collapsed after a two mile run, complaining of chest pains and shortness of breath, I'd say heart attack," said Lisa to Sophia.

"I'll check him out," said Sophia.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia walked to the patient's side and read his information chart before she spoke, "Hi, Mr. Benson. I'm Dr. Jordan."

"Nice to meet your Dr. Jordan," said Jason, "And please call me Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason," she said scanning his medical chart, "Okay so you've said that you're having chest pains and shortness of breath?"

"Yeah, it started about a mile and a half into the run, but I thought it was angina," said Jason.

Sophia listened to his heart and breathing and observed his oxygen stats and blood pressure, noticing his blood pressure was low, "Well your blood pressure is a little low and your breathing is labored, so just to be safe, we're going to run a few more tests," she said.

Jason nodded, "Do whatever you need to do to make me better doctor."

Andy finished showering and came out to find Rena fully dressed and ready to leave, "You don't want to stay a little while longer?" he asked her.

"No, I can just take my food and eat it at home," said Rena.

"It'll be cold by the time you get home," said Andy.

"I have a microwave," said Rena.

"Rena…"

"Andy, we're either separated or we're not. We can't keep seeing each other and sleeping with each other if we're on the brink of divorce," shouted Rena.

Andy stood there a little hurt, "So that's what you want? A divorce?" he asked sadly.

"No, but I don't want to be in the way of your new girlfriend," said Rena.

"Girlfriend?" asked Andy confusingly.

"The blond ER resident," said Rena.

"Lisa? She's not my girlfriend," said Andy.

"So, what I think happened didn't happen?" asked Rena with tears welling in her eyes. Andy just stood there pondering on what to say, only now realizing how much his mistake hurt his wife. He stuttered for a few moments before he said, "I'm. I'm so sorry Rena."

Rena shook her head in disgust, "Yeah I'm sorry too. Sorry I even considered giving you another chance." She turned around and stormed out of the hotel, breaking down in tears.

"Dr. Lee!" shouted Ryan when he saw David come into transplant wing, "I just got an offer on a kidney for Mrs. Lily Jackson," he said happily.

"Primary or backup?" asked David looking at the donor information.

"Primary," informed Ryan, "Donor died in a car accident. Most of the organs were damaged but the liver and kidneys can be used. It's in Philly at UPA Medical Center."

"Alright," said David, "Ryan, go get Miranda and we can leave soon."

Ryan quickly found Miranda and the trio was in a helicopter to Philly no less than ten minutes, "Well, I guess since this is your home turf, you can take us to Pat's or Gino's," said David.

"Believe me David, only tourists go to Pat's or Gino's," smirked Miranda, "A true Philadelphian would go to neither place."

David smiled and leaned back into his seat. Ryan went back to reading on his phone and David got up and sat next to Miranda. He hesitated before he spoke again, "So I enjoyed hanging out and having dinner last night."

Miranda looked up and smiled slightly, "Yeah it was fun."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to do it again sometime?" asked David.

Miranda turned to David raising her eyebrows a little, "You mean like a date?"

"No not necessarily," said David, "Just two friends hanging out together, paying their own way, in a completely platonic relationship," he said a little awkwardly.

Miranda leaned back in her seat and thought about it, "Are you off this Saturday?"

"I only have clinical visits why?" asked David.

"How about Saturday?" asked Miranda.

"Saturday at five?" confirmed David.

Miranda smiled slightly, "Sounds perfect."

The group of three arrived at UPA Medical Center and began to scrub in when they were greeted by the head surgeon, "You must be the kidney team from Three Rivers," he said.

"Yes, Dr. Miranda Foster," she said and shook his hand.

"Dr. Grayson Manning," he said, "The liver team should be in from West Virginia soon."

"Wait a minute, West Virginia?" asked Miranda horrified.

"Yeah, Wheeling County General," said Grayson.

"Oh God, not you again," said an all too familiar voice to Miranda.

Miranda turned around, chuckling sarcastically to herself, "Yorn," she said.

"I take it you both know each other?" asked Grayson.

"They've met once or twice," smirked David only to receive a sharp elbow jab from Miranda.

"Well clearly you haven't changed," said Bruce beginning to scrub in.

"Is that the guy from West Virginia? And South Carolina?" asked Ryan to David.

"Mmhm," David responded happily as if the two surgeons were getting ready to watch an action movie scene.

"Be careful Dr. Manning, this woman is mentally unstable," said Bruce.

"Oh bite me Yorn, I have no plans other than to scrub in, get the kidney, and get back to Pittsburgh," said Miranda, "And's it's not like I gave you permanent brain damage…"

"You broke my nose," reminded Bruce.

"It was an accident, but you know what? I'd do again in a heartbeat. And this time, it wouldn't be accidental," said Miranda finishing putting on her surgical gear and entering the operating room.

Andy lied on his bed, half staring at the ceiling, half eating his dinner. His thoughts kept going back to the look on Rena's face. He wanted to desperately make it work with her but her mind seemed to have been made up. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Especially after finding out about Lisa. He looked at a few numbers on his phone before he called one, _"Dr. Reed,"_ Lisa answered.

"Hey Lisa, it's Andy," he said.

Andy heard silence on the other end for a few moments, _"Dr. Yablonski,"_ she finally said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of," said Andy, "I don't think we should see each other outside of work anymore."

Again, silence, _"So now more outings, no more coffee breaks, and no more…"_ she started.

"Especially no more…" Andy trailed off like Lisa had.

 _"_ _It's her isn't it?"_ asked Lisa, _"Your wife, um…"_

"Rena," Andy supplied helpfully.

 _"_ _Yeah Rena,"_ she said, _"Did she find out about, you know?"_

Andy sighed, "Yeah, she thought we were dating, but I said we weren't. And then I apologized but I don't think that'll even put a dent in it."

 _"_ _So is it over between you two?"_ asked Lisa.

Andy thought about I for a few moments, "I don't want it to be. But, it has to be over between us in order for the two of us to repair our marriage."

Lisa stayed silent again for a few moments and said, _"Well good luck Andy."_

"I can't believe out of all the surgeons, we ran into that arrogant, misogynistic jack who won't let go of me breaking his nose. I'm telling you right now, he's lucky it was just his nose," said Miranda to David.

"Dr. Foster, Dr. Lee, do you have the kidney?" asked Pam.

"Uh yeah," said Miranda realizing the cooler was in her hand and passed it off to Pam.

The two surgeons headed to the locker rooms before David asked, "You need that dinner tonight?"

Miranda laughed softly, "No I'll be fine at home it just needed to vent."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah you too," said Miranda. Miranda changed and headed home, hoping to catch up with some _Grey's Anatomy_. Miranda really didn't know why she was hooked on the show; there were tons of medical inaccuracies, but she couldn't help but want to find her own McDreamy, _"Yeah, like men are that way in real life,"_ she thought amusingly. If it wasn't arrogant doctors like Luc Bovell and Bruce Yorn, then there were workaholics just like her father and Andy. Geez, she never even realized how much Andy was like her father until that moment. And then there was David. The handsome (whoa Miranda hadn't noticed that before now) ladies' man, though Miranda couldn't really remember the last time he had really flirted with any of the nursing students. As of recently, the majority of his free time outside of the hospital seemed to either be alone or with her, "Wait a minute," said Miranda to herself. The way he was acting lately, well the way they were both acting, was the way most people who were attracted to each other first acted. David Lee couldn't possibly have a crush on her? Could he? Even if he did, she did not have a crush on him back. Or maybe she did. Just a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy sighed as he entered Three Rivers for the night shift. He was supposed to have gone back home for some sleep although that hadn't happened. And even if Rena hadn't stopped by, the hotel wasn't really his home. His home was with Rena, even though she claimed Three Rivers was his home. He stopped by the nurse's station where Pam came up behind him, "Hey," she smiled.

Andy turned around to face the younger woman, "Hey," he smiled back.

"Dr. Jordan wanted you to consult her and examine one of her patients, Jason Benson," said Pam handing Andy Jason's medical chart.

"Okay," said Andy, scanning the chart and walking away from her.

"And another thing," said Pam hesitantly and Andy turned around to face her again, "I have two more tickets to the Pirates/Indians game on Saturday, you interested?"

Andy bit his lip pondering on how to answer his colleague and friend, "Hold onto the tickets. I'll see if Rena is willing to go."

Andy arrived in Jason's room and scanned the chart once more before he spoke, "Mr. Benson?"

Jason looked up and said, "Yes doctor? And please, call me Jason."

"I'm Dr. Yablonski, I'm one of the attending surgeons here at Three Rivers. I understand that you've been having some chest pain and shortness of breath?"

"That's correct," Jason confirmed.

Andy took a deep breath and said, "Well the results from your MRI came back. And it isn't good news. The results show that your heart has enlarged, it's called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

Jason took a deep breath as he absorbed the information, "Is there something I did to cause this doctor?"

"No, your condition seems to be genetic," said Andy, "But now that the diagnosis has been confirmed, we have to start talking treatment."

"And what kind of treatment are we looking at?" asked Jason.

"Jason, you need a new heart," informed Andy.

Jason lied there shocked for a few moments before he said, "You mean? You mean like a heart transplant?"

"Yes," Andy confirmed.

"Wow," said Jason, "So what happens now?"

"We get you listed with UNOS, keep you as stable as possible, wait for a good heart to come in," said Andy.

"And that's it?" asked Jason.

"Well, after a surgery and a prescription of anti-rejection meds," said Andy.

"Well do what you've got to do doctor," said Jason.

"Okay, let's get this staff meeting started," said Sophia walking into the conference room and taking a seat at the head of the table, "First up, Dr. Lee."

David stood and opened up his patient's file on the screen, "Patient's name is Jack Hanson, 22 year old male, end stage liver failure from acute hepatitis. Liver enzymes are elevated and his liver has shut down completely. We will be looking for living donors but I'd also like to list him in case we can't find any. Any objections?" The staff stayed silent and David said, "Okay, next up Andy," he said gesturing towards Andy.

Andy stood and pulled up Jason's medical chart, "Patient's name is Jason Benson, 46 year old male, diagnosis of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, Dr. Jordan can confirm he meets all the criteria for transplant, any objections?" The staff nodded in agreement with Andy.

Miranda looked at herself in the mirror one final time. Honestly, she didn't know why she cared how she looked she never gave a crap growing up or anytime before now, "Oh Miranda, it's just dinner between friends. You both are going dutch," she whispered to herself. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it to make sure David didn't wait too long, "Hey David," she said.

"Hi," he said looking around a little awkwardly.

"Oh please, come in," said Miranda stepping aside to let him into the house.

"So um, what were you thinking for dinner tonight? Wings, Indian, pizza, burgers?" listed David.

"I've always been a sucker for Chinese food," admitted Miranda.  
David nodded and asked, "Chinese then?"

"That sounds good," said Miranda looking to make sure she had enough cash for her meal, "Crap, David we have to run to the bank before dinner. I forgot to get cash on the way home from work."

"If you don't have the money, I can pay," said David hesitantly.

"David that wasn't the deal. We said we'd pay for our own meals…"

"And we will," he said putting his hands on her shoulders, "You can go to the bank and pay me back Monday."

Miranda sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle, "Okay if you insist."

Rena and Phil had just left the interrogation room after questioning their latest suspect when Rena's cell phone began to ring, "Yablonski," she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

 _"_ _Hey honey, er, Rena,"_ said Andy, _"Listen, Pam told me she has two extra tickets to the Pirates/Indians game tomorrow and she wanted to know if we wanted to go."_

Rena stopped suddenly. Phil turned around to face his partner and Rena said, "I'll be there soon. I have to take this." Phil nodded and went back to the main station, "Are you sure Andy. I mean we are separated," she said bitterly.

 _"_ _I know,"_ pleaded Andy, _"Listen, this doesn't have to be a date. Even if we're separated we can still be friends right?"_ Rena sighed holding back her pain and hurt. She didn't know if she could be friends with a man who betrayed her. And that same man she still had deep feelings for and still loved, _"We can pay for our own beer and food. We can even have Pam sit in between us. We can be three friends hanging out together, just like old times."_

Rena took a deep breath, "Okay on one condition. After the game, we come back home and talk, and by talk I mean talk and not, you know…"

 _"_ _Engage in an act of love…"_

"Andy!" Rena shouted frustrated, "No, nothing like what we did the other day. I want to talk about what you did and the next step in our marriage. Or the ending of it."

Rena heard silence on the other end before Andy said, _"Okay deal."_ Rena hung up the phone, but not before she heard her estranged husband tell her the four words she loved yet hated to hear from him, _"I love you Rena."_ Rena wiped away the few tears from her cheeks before she reported back to the main conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

David and Miranda walked into the Chinese restaurant and the hostess immediately seated them. The two surgeons looked over the menus and sat there a little awkwardly before David spoke, "So the Phillies are doing well this season."

Miranda glanced over the top of her menu and said, "Yeah but I haven't really been following them. I've been too busy with work. And I thought you followed basketball more anyways."

"I do, I just know you like baseball and hockey more," shrugged David.

Miranda smiled, "Surprised you don't like hockey more since Detroit is known as Hockey Town."

David chuckled, "Yeah well my sister is the hockey fanatic."

"Really?" asked Miranda surprisingly, "I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah, her bedroom looks like a shrine erected to the Detroit Red Wings," laughed David.

"What can I get for you both?" asked the waitress as she came over to the two surgeons.

"General Chaos chicken please," said David handing her back the menu.

"Um, shrimp fried rice and some steamed dumplings," said Miranda also handing the waitress her menu.

David took a sip of his water and asked, "So how have your siblings been?"

Miranda looked up a little surprised and said, "Well Tabby just recently got engaged and Willie is, well honestly I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well, tell your sister I said congratulations," said David.

The waitress brought their food and the pair ate for a few moments and Miranda said, "You know, when I was talking to her last, she said I could bring a guest to the wedding. Would you be interested in coming to Philly with me for the wedding?"

David thought about Miranda's invitation for a few moments, "Well obviously it would have to depend on the day, but I don't see why not."

"Cool, I'll let Tabby and Mike know," said Miranda. After David payed for dinner, he drove Miranda back to her house. The pair walked to the front door and Miranda turned around to face David, "I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can run to the bank and get the cash," she said.

"You don't have to rush, it was my pleasure," whispered David.

"David…"

"I trust you to pay me back Monday," he said.

Miranda nodded and opened the door while David walked back to his car, "David," she called out and he looked up at her, "I had a really nice time."

"Yeah, me too," he said before Miranda watched him leave her driveway.

Rena pulled into the parking lot and started to walk towards the primary gate of PNC Park. I took a while before she spotted Pam waiting for her. She ran over to her excitedly and said, "Pam, long time no see."

"Same Rena," Pam said happily embracing the taller woman, "Andy should be here in a few moments. He had just left the hotel."

"Right," sighed Rena a little bitterly.

"Did I say something?" asked Pam.

"No," said Rena, "Just did something I regret that's all."

"Was this a bad idea?" asked Pam gently.

"Probably, but I love my Bucs," said Rena just as Andy approached them.

"Hey Pam," he said giving her a quick embrace, "Ready to see the Pirates kick a little Indian butt?"

"Fat chance," said Pam handing Andy his ticket. She handed Rena her ticket and the three of them headed towards the gate. Andy was slightly ahead of the girls, "So seriously what's wrong?" she asked Rena.

"Just the other night I went over to Andy's and…" Rena trailed off for emphasis. She didn't know if Pam knew about the affair or not but she did know about the separation.

Pam looked at her a little confusingly and said, "So you had good sex with your husband. I mean you are still legally married right?"

"Yeah," Rena confirmed, "I don't think that'll last much longer though."

The girls found their seats and Pam said, "You can explain later. Like maybe after the game."

"I'm supposed to talk with Andy after the game," Rena admitted as said person joined the girls with three beers and three hot dogs.

After the game, Pam bid her farewells to the estranged couple while they both stood there a little awkwardly, "So my place or yours?" asked Andy.

 _"_ _My place or yours."_ Even though it was technically their home together, it felt weird to hear Andy refer to their house as her place, "Mine is fine."

Andy nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

The couple drove to their house on Mount Washington and Rena opened the door. She set her keys on the coffee table and said, "So uh, do whatever, it is technically your home."

"Okay," said Andy sitting down on the couch. He noticed Rena still had their prom picture and their wedding portrait still out on the coffee table.

"So do you want any coffee, tea, water?" asked Rena.

"Some water is fine," he answered. Rena obtained two bottles and sat down next to Andy on the couch. Andy wanted to reach out and hold her hand but he resisted. One wrong move could ignite a huge fight, "So," he bagman, "It was nice to see the Buccos win."

"I don't think Pam was too happy though," said Rena chugging her water.

"Yeah, I haven't converted her to the back and gold yet…"

"Andy, we're not here to talk about sports," shouted Rena.

Andy sighed and said, "I know." He didn't know where to begin. It looked as if Rena was going to break down sobbing any minute.

"So who, when, why?" asked Rena softly with tears in her eyes.

Andy took a minute to compose himself so he wouldn't start crying and began his confession, "Her name is Lisa Reed, she's an E.R. resident. I think you met her when Phil Lombardi was taken to Three Rivers. It was the night Scott Becker died. I mean, I've lost patients before, but Scott…really affected me."

"And you think that's an excuse?" asked Rena a little snippily.

"No!" said Andy immediately, "Lisa came by and told me to get some rest, and that rest was…you know."

"Yeah," snapped Rena, "You only answered two of my three questions."

"Well, I guess I did it because…" Andy thought about it for a few moments. He couldn't really pinpoint why he would want to hurt the love of his life, "When you turned down my offer for marriage counseling and then that night after you left the hospital, the night I saved Phil, I thought our marriage was over."

"Andy we're still legally married, you can't just have sex with any girl whenever you feel like it…"

"You don't think I know that Rena," shouted Andy standing up, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Yeah you're right," shouted an angry Rena, "That was stupid. Well, here's something that might make things a little clearer for you. starting tomorrow, I'll be looking for lawyers and I'll be filing the divorce papers."

Rena grabbed her keys and started to head towards the door, "Rena this is your house. And you shouldn't be driving upset," said Andy.

"I'll be fine!" shouted Rena slamming the door behind her.

Pam heard a knock on her door and she went to answer it. She was a little surprised as to who was on the other side, "Rena, what are…?"

Before she could be invited in, a hysterical Rena walked in and wrapped her arms around Pam, "Andy cheated on me."

"What, with who?" asked Pam pulling away from her and looking into her reddened brown eyes. Andy loved Rena to death, it had been evident since the moment she had met them.

Rena wrapped her arms back around Pam and continued to cry before she said, "Lisa Reed."

"Wait, as in Dr. Lisa Reed?" asked Pam shocked. She could always tell Lisa had a crush on Andy but Lisa knew he was married. She didn't think Andy felt the same way. Rena nodded sadly and Pam embraced her again, "Aw honey it's okay. Ssh," said Pam as if she were comforting a small child.

"Can I stay here tonight? I just can't go back home," said Rena.

"Of course," said Pam determined to confront Andy about what he did the next time she saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

Pam poured a glass of tea and handed it to Rena before pouring one for herself, "You got anything stronger?" asked Rena.

Pam looked at her skeptically and said, "Yes, but we've both already had two beers. I'm honestly surprised you got here in one piece."

Rena couldn't help but crack a smile as she took a sip and immediately grimaced, "Mm. I've never liked tea though."

"So…." said Pam trailing off pondering what to say, "When did, you know, happen?"

Rena sniffled and attempted to hold back the fresh tears when Pam brought up the affair, "He said the night Scott Becker died."

"Oh," said Pam, remembering that night fondly herself. Andy had found her first and she couldn't believe it had been true. She had gone to deal with her grief herself while Andy had left to go get some coffee and some supposed rest. What if Pam had stayed with Andy? Would it have prevented the affair? Pam started to cry herself and said, "I'm so sorry Rena. I can't help but feel it's my fault."

"Pam," said Rena incredulously, "It's not your fault that Andy can't keep it in his pants."

"No, I know but…I was so upset about Scott's death that I went off to grieve on my own. If I had stayed with him, then Lisa might not have gotten to him," said Pam.

Rena took another sip of tea and grimaced again, "I don't know why I'm drinking this," she said setting it down on the coffee table, "Pam, don't blame yourself. I mean, Andy and I were having problems, but I never thought…" Rena finally let the tears that had been building up spill loose, "I never thought he would ever have sex with anyone besides me. We've known each other since we were five. We've been closer friends since middle school. We've been a couple since high school. We've been the only people with whom we've been intimate. I'll still never forget our senior prom night…that was our first time."

Pam's heart broke for Rena as she vented. Pam had never really been in a serious relationship and certainly hadn't been with only one person her entire life. She couldn't imagine the emotional pain Rena was experiencing. Pam took Rena's hand and Rena squeezed it before Pam said, "I'm…I'm so sorry Rena."

Rena continued to cry before she said, "I'm afraid it's over because Andy wants things I can't give him."

"Rena, you can give him love, if it's in your heart, you can give him forgiveness…"

"But I can't give him children," shouted Rena a little more snippily than she intended.

Pam took a deep breath. She had only known Andy and Rena since she started working at Three Rivers about three years ago. The couple had already been married for eleven years when they all met. She had never heard Rena or Andy talk about kids, despite Andy being great children. When Pam didn't speak any further, that was Rena's cue to move on with her venting and confession, "Andy and I married right out of high school. We were eighteen, we were babies. We didn't plan on having kids until we were through with college. But one night sophomore year, I discovered I was pregnant. Andy and I were over the moon. We were going to be Mommy and Daddy. But one day, that was all taken away from us. We lost the baby at ten weeks," Rena started to cry again only this time, Pam knew it was for a different reason, "And once we lost the baby, I was too afraid to try ever again."

"And he wanted to try again?" asked Pam.

Rena nodded, "And of course, in addition to being terrified at the possibility of another miscarriage, Andy and I both work long hours and shift work. Our kids would be raised by daycare centers, not their parents. I can't…I can't do that to any child."

Pam smiled and grabbed Rena's hand, "Well, if and when you can, I'm not siding with anybody, but I would start by telling Andy how you feel."

Rena sighed, her rational side in complete agreement with pam, "I know, I just I don't know if I'm still comfortable with forgiving him for sharing…himself with someone else."

"Well, then take the time you need to figure things out, even if it means using me as a venting board," smiled Pam.

Rena chuckled lightly. At least she had a friend to help her through all of this.

Miranda dialed her sister's number and heard the phone ring for a few moments before she heard her sister answer the phone, _"Hello?"_

"Uh Tabby hi," said Miranda.

 _"_ _Oh hi Manda,"_ said Tabitha excitedly.

Miranda winced at the sound of her childhood nickname, but only her parents and siblings were allowed to call her Manda, "Hey, so how's the wedding planning going? Have you set a date yet?"

 _"_ _Yeah, March 19,"_ answered Tabitha.

March 19 was a Saturday and David almost never worked Saturday's except maybe when an organ came in for a patient, "Good listen, the last time we talked, you mentioned that I could bring a guest?"

 _"_ _Yeah, who are you bringing?"_ asked Tabitha.

"David Lee, I think you've met him a couple of times," mentioned Miranda.

 _"_ _Is he the resident?"_ asked Tabitha, _"The one that has a huge crush on you?"_

"WHAT? NO!" shouted Miranda defensively, "I mean he is a resident, but no, he does NOT have a crush on me!"

 _"_ _Come on sis,"_ said Tabitha, _"I've heard from Andy that he's had his eye on you ever since he set foot in the place."_

"Well you know Andy likes to exaggerate," said Miranda. She could feel herself blushing but of course Tabitha couldn't see her, "We're just friends. Honestly."

 _"_ _Sure sis,"_ said Tabitha, _"But I'll put you down for two. I'll send you the official invitations and information soon."_

"Okay, thanks Tabby. Tell Mike I said hello."

 _"_ _Will do Manda,"_ said Tabitha and hung up the phone.

Miranda grabbed her cell phone and texted David, _"Wedding is March 19."_

A few moments later she heard her phone buzz. She opened the text which read, _"Okay cool. Thanks."_

Miranda hesitated for a few moments before she texted back, _"You alone right now?"_

 _"_ _Yes, why?"_

 _"_ _I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight."_

 _"_ _As long as I'm home in time to go to work tomorrow, I can come."_

 _"_ _Okay, see you soon."_

It didn't take long for David to drive over to Miranda's house. He knocked on the door and she answered a few moments later. She handed him a $20 bill and David looked at her confusingly, "Miranda? What the…?"

"Last night," she reminded him.

"Oh," he chuckled and pocketed the money. He entered her house; it wasn't the first time he'd been to her house, but most of the time Andy, Rena, and Pam had been with them, "So March 19 huh?"

"Yep," said Miranda, "I'll probably go a little early. For one thing I could go to the Saint Patrick's Day Parade in Philly if I leave early enough."

David smirked, "Didn't know you were all Irish."

"Dad's side was Irish. Mom's side was German," answered Miranda.

David froze a little when she mentioned her father. She didn't really talk about him other than with people she really trusted, "That would be fun to go before the wedding."

"Really?" asked Miranda raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm actually ¼ Irish on my Mom's side," admitted David.

"Hmm, I didn't know that," Miranda said. it was safe to say David and she didn't know a lot about each other despite working together for two years now.

"Or since Philly is your home turf, maybe we could take the whole week off and you could show me around town," said David.

Miranda eyed him in surprise, "Like a vacation? Together?" she asked.

"We do get vacation time Miranda. And friends can go on road trips together can't they?" asked David awkwardly.

Miranda could feel the butterflies in her stomach forming again, "We'll see," said answered but she had to turn around so David wouldn't notice the smile on her face, "Did you want anything? Coffee, water, wine?"

"Beer if you have any," answered David.

Miranda pulled a couple Yuenlings out of the refrigerator and popped the tops off of them, handing one to David. The pair spent the rest of the night talking, about sports, about work, about anything. Somehow it felt so real, so natural, and Miranda had rarely felt this comfortable around someone.

"Well I should be getting home," said David standing to leave, "Thanks for inviting me over tonight."

"Any time," said Miranda.

"I mean it, consider providing me with the Philly tour," smirked David.

"Okay," laughed Miranda following him outside, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

David touched Miranda's shoulder before going to his Mercedes. Miranda watched him drive down the street. Tabitha was right; David had it bad for her. And for some reason, she had it bad for him too.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few months and it seemed like nothing was going according to Andy's favor. Jason had been listed for a new heart but with his rare blood type they had yet to find a match for him. And though Rena had finally agreed to see a marriage counselor with him, they were both making zero progress and as much as it broke his heart, they were on the brink of divorce. Thankfully, his personal life hadn't affected his work life too as he knew he'd be hearing it from Sophia if it was, "Dr. Yablonski," Ryan called.

Andy turned around to face Ryan, "Hey Ryan, any news on a new heart for Jason."

"No, but a liver has come in for Jack Hanson, I was wondering if you know where Dr. Lee is?"

"Um," said Andy thinking about it for a moment, "I think I might have seen him and Miranda in the radiology wing."

Ryan nodded and headed in said direction and sure enough, the two surgeons were looking at a brain scan together, "Dr. Lee," said Ryan interrupting the pair, "I just got an offer on a liver for Jack Hanson," he informed handing the iPad to David.

"Primary?" asked David, scanning the information.

"Yes, it's in Newark, Dr. Jordan said a while ago to get a team ready if you approved," said Ryan.

"Looks good, go find Dr. Patel and we'll get ready to go," said David. Ryan nodded and started to leave only to stop a few feet behind a wall as he heard David say to Miranda, "I'm sure Andy will be looking for you soon to start getting Mr. Hanson prepped for surgery."

"Right," answered Miranda. She looked into his eyes and smiled meekly.

David laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "I should be back by tonight. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat afterwards."

"Sure," she responded.

"Okay, see you later," he squeezed her shoulder and started walking to where Ryan was. Ryan immediately darted in the other direction to find Inder before they were off to Newark. Ryan pretended like he didn't know anything about David and Miranda's earlier conversation, but he wasn't the only one who had been noticing a difference between them. It seemed ever since the day Kuol had received his heart transplant, the two of them were…closer.

"Hey, SpongeBob," said David interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

Ryan brought himself back to reality and said, "Sorry?"

"We're landing," informed David pointing to the landing at Saint Michael's Medical Center. As soon as David and Inder had procured he liver, they were on their way back to Pittsburgh. David immediately took the liver to the OR where Andy and Miranda had already begun the surgery. As his shift was now over, he headed to the locker room to change clothes. He was just about to leave when Andy came over to him and said, "I think Miranda wanted to talk to you."

David nodded and found Miranda coming out of the girl's locker room, "So did the surgery go as planned."

Miranda nodded, "For now anyways. So what restaurant did you want to go to for dinner?"

"You can pick," said David.

Miranda gave him a smirked said, "I picked the last time. You get to pick this time."

"Alright," said David, "Meet me outside in a few minutes and I'll have decided." Miranda nodded and David went to the parking lot to wait on her. Andy approached while David was waiting and smiled, "What?" asked David.

"If you think you and Miranda are keeping your relationship a secret form the rest of the hospital, you're not," he said.

David looked at Andy in astonishment, "What? We're not in a relationship? We're just friends."

"Friends who go out on dates. And friends who flirt with each other," said Andy.

"I'm telling you, we're just friends. I haven't even kissed her yet," said David and then mentally smacked himself for what he just said.

"Keyword being 'yet'," Andy emphasized.

David leaned against the wall and said, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Andy raised his eyebrow questioningly, "I mean, I know everything you're going through with Rena."

Andy sighed, "We're going to work it out."

"Hey," said Miranda approaching the two surgeons, "So what did you decide?"

"Applebees work for you?" asked David.

"Sure," said Miranda shrugging her shoulders, "Have a good evening Andy," she nodded towards him.

Rena pulled up out front of the hotel Andy was staying. She was a little hesitant to enter the building and was certainly afraid of how he would react to the news deep down she knew had to give him. Of course, she didn't know yet for sure, but she was too afraid to find out by herself. She finally mustered the courage to enter the hotel and found his room. She knocked on the door and Andy answered a few moments later, "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said, stepping aside to let her into the room, "So, uh, what brings you by tonight?"

"Um, just," said Rena twisting her hands together, "It's something we might want to talk about outside of a counselor or lawyer's office, as it might change some things about how we proceed with the sessions."

Andy looked at her confusingly, "Rena, what's going on?"

Rena took a deep breath and held back a few tears, "You know that night a few months ago? When we were…together in that manner?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah."

Rena looked down. Subtlety had never been her strong suit, "Andy, I think I'm pregnant."

Andy opened and closed his mouths a few times, "Are you sure?"

Rena shook her head, "No, I haven't taken a test yet. But I'm really late, like two weeks late, and I've been really nauseous and tired, also my breasts feel like they're being run over by a truck, and I'm really freaking out right now," she said in a panicked voice.

"Honey…" said Andy stepping forward, then he stopped himself.

"I didn't know who else to go to, but I haven't been with anyone else, so you're definitely the father," said Rena, a hint of contempt in her voice, "I just didn't want to be alone." A few tears ran down her cheeks. Andy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rena. Surprisingly, she leaned into his embrace, letting the tears spill loose, "I'm so scared Andy."

"It'll be alright Rena," he said, running his hand up and down her back, an action that always soothed her. He leaned back and cupped her face, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes, "No matter what happens between us, I will always be there for our baby."

Rena sniffled, "Well, I better go find out if we're having one."

Andy squeezed her shoulders and Rena disappeared into the bathroom. Andy paced his hotel room waiting for Rena to finish, both excited and incredibly nervous at the same time. Several minutes later, Rena emerged from the bathroom, "Well?" asked Andy.

Rena walked over to Andy and handed him the object in her hand, "Congratulations," she gave a small smile, "Daddy." Andy looked down at the test and it clearly read 'pregnant'. The couple slowly embraced, chuckling lightly, and even Andy let a few tears escape. They turned to each and Rena gave Andy a soft kiss on the lips. She quickly gathered her belongings and turned to face him, "So, I guess I'll schedule an ultrasound. You should probably be there if you can."

Andy nodded, upset that she had gone back to her recent cold demeanor around him, "Okay," Rena was just about to leave when Andy said, "Things will work out this time Rena." Rena choked back some more tears and went out to her car. At this point she didn't know if Andy was referring to their marriage or the baby.

David and Miranda had just finished their meal and David slowly walked Miranda to her car turning to her, "Hey, can you come to my place. I wanted to talk to you about something,"

Miranda narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him talk, "Talk or…"

"Actually talk," informed David.

Miranda nodded and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes." Miranda was waiting for him when he arrived at his house. The two slowly entered the living room and David turned on the light, only to be greeted by a golden retriever, "Hi Sadie," Miranda whispered to her.

David patted the couch next to him and Sadie immediately jumped up onto his lap. Miranda sat down next to them, scratching Sadie's head affectionately, "So, what did you want to to talk about to me?" asked Miranda.

David took a deep breath, knowing full well that Miranda wasn't one to easily share her feelings, "Just, you and I...for the past few months have been getting to know each other more. More so in one year than my first two years at Three Rivers."

"Yeah so," said Miranda.

"Miranda, do you consider us to be, you know, dating?" asked David.

Miranda's head shot up and she froze. She wasn't looking for any sort of relationship at this stage in her life, no matter how much Rena, Pam, Lisa, and Tabitha bugged her about her love life, "Well," Miranda began, "We have been spending a lot of time alone together and going out to eat together which is what people who are dating traditionally do," she said, "But, David, come on? I'm technically your superior, and your residency is over in a few months. You could end up with a job on the other side of the country. And even if you did stay in Pittsburgh, we both work long hours. We would never see each other and we could very well be co-workers then."

David nodded, "But you didn't answer my question."

Miranda could feel her breaths getting heavier and heavier. She knew she should stop herself, but she just couldn't. Soon, her lips met David's lips with a burning passion. Kissing him felt so natural, like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. After a few moments, they both pulled back and they both chuckled nervously, "That was…" started Miranda.

"Yeah," David agreed.

Miranda stood to leave and said, "Goodnight David."

David followed her outside as she went to her car, "Miranda…"

Miranda looked over to him and smiled, "Yes, we are."


End file.
